Dream or nightmare
by search in all the wrong places
Summary: So this is a SasuNaru story based on a dream i had...basically Naruto has a dream about Sasuke... or was it a nightmare...and what does it mean? m for swearing and yaoi in later chapters. my first fanfic.
1. Due to

**Yay! My first fan fiction! So this is about a dream I had and decided to give to Naruto then added actual plot.**

**This story is dedicated to Lacey who convinced me to write this and proofread which is good cuz my grammar SUCKS!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I wish I did.**

Naruto walked tiredly down the street not really thinking about where he was actually going. He was tired because he had barely gotten any sleep after waking up from a strange and disturbing dream- a dream he couldn't stop thinking about. 'I've got to stop thinking about it' The blond thought 'If I don't pay more attention to where I'm going I'll run into som-' his thought were interrupted as he turned the corner and ran into something- or more accurately someone- knocking himself to the ground.

"Wow, Naruto why don't you watch where you're going." Kiba said jokingly as he held out his hand to help Naruto up.

"Sorry Kiba." He said grabbing Kiba's hand and pulling himself off the ground. "Thanks"

"No problem….dude you look like shit!" He said taking at Naruto who was clearly not his "normal" hyperactive self. He had large dark circles under his eyes and his hair and clothes were unkept like he hadn't even bothered to take care of himself that morning.

"Yeah cuz that's exactly what I wanted to hear….and for your information I didn't get very much sleep last night."

"Obviously…what's the matter?"

"It's nothing I just had this really weird dream and it was bugging me too much to get back to sleep."

"So what was it about to keep you up all night?"

"Well it started out that I was sitting in an empty auditorium and Sasuke was on stage and was a motivational speaker or something and-"

"So wait, he was on stage cutting his wrists while telling people to be more happy?(1) Oh my god that is so fucking funny!"

"No he wasn't cutting his wrists in the dream he was kinda just talking about how his dad is an asshole and always tells him he's a failure.(2)"

"You do realize his dad is dead, right?"

"Well he wasn't in my dream!"

"So what the fuck kept you up? That didn't seem bad."

"I wasn't finished! You keep interrupting me!" Naruto growled.

"Alright continue I won't interrupt anymore. I promise"

"Well….um….uh….after that we weren't in the….um… auditorium anymore but ummm…..well it got really confusing and I don't know how to explain it." He stammered out.

"Yeah ok." Kiba said unconvinced by the lie. 'Nauto always was a bad liar.' he thought.

"Yeah I wish I could explain better but…."he trailed off 'Yay Kiba believed the lie and we don't have to talk about this anymore' he thought not wanting to discuss what really happen after that. 'I must be getting better at lying. Go Naurto!' inner Naurto cheered.

"Ok I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow"

"Yeah see ya, Kiba" he said as he continued walking. 'SCHOOL!' oh god Sasuke was at school! How was he going to get through school without staring and blushing every time he saw him after what Sasuke had done to him in his dream?!"

**1. That's what Lacey said when I told her about my dream. It was a good comment and I felt she deserved credit for it.**

**2. Real dream. You can't make that up.**

**So if anyone is wondering (assuming the anyone is actually reading this) what happened in the second half of my dream you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Ohhhh suspense.**


	2. lack of creativity

**OMG! It has been so long since the last chapter but I was having serious problems. First there was school (Sorry I can't write fan fiction when I have a research paper Sara!), then I couldn't think of how to finish this chapter, and then I had to type this three times cuz my computer hates me and then through miscommunication with Lacey, it took me and extra week to upload this (ff won't accept documents from my computer so I have to email it to Lacey so she can save it in a usable form and then send it back to me). Disclaimer and dedication is the same as last chapter. Yaoi is written by Lacey cuz she has way more experience. Dirty pervert.**

'This is so boring.' thought a dark haired boy in the back of the math classroom 'Just because a couple people in class don't get it, we all have to sit here and listen to the same stuff all over again….so troublesome(1)….I wish Naruto had bothered to show up today at least then I'd have someone to talk to…' As he finished his thoughts the blond mentioned came falling through the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Why are you so late?" The brown haired teacher with a scar across his nose asked.

"Sorry….I tripped as I was coming in the door. And slept in this morning. Sorry again." Naruto said as he walked to sit next to Shikamaru.

"Glad you're here I was beginning to think that I wouldn't have anyone to talk to this period."

"Yeah, sorry. I woke up late this morning…hey Shika you're smart, right?"

"Actually most people would use the word genius…but yes I'm _smart_."

"Ummm ok. Well do you think you could help me?"

"Naruto, I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Well, yeah. I know, but I was hoping that maybe since you're smart and I don't think you would gossip about my problem I thought maybe I'd ask your advice."

"You know, by the way you're going on I'll probably be repressing this conversation as soon as we finish talking… So go ahead what's you're problem"

"Ok. Um. Well, do you think that if you have a dream about someone then that means you like them?"

"Well, what do you mean by 'a dream about someone?' Do you mean like a sex dream?"

"Well….yeah."

"Oh I see. Well… who was it about?"

"It was kinda about…. Sasuke"

Pause "I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not! Or at least I don't think I am."

"Have you ever read any articles in playboy?"

Pause "…. Yeah."

"You're gay."

"Wait! What?!"

"No straight man reads the articles."

"So…ok…I'm…gay…Are you sure?"

"Did you just _ask_ me what _your_ sexuality was?"

"Well didn't you just _tell _mewhat my sexuality was?!".

"It makes sense doesn't it? I mean you never had a girlfriend."

"I've never had a boyfriend either!" Naruto yelled causing the whole class to turn and stare at him.

"Opps…was that my outside voice(2)?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"Naruto, are you done disrupting my class yet?"

"Yes, Iruka. Sorry."

"I think the first thing you need to do is figure out what your sexuality is."

"Ok, I'll try."

"My guess is that the dream is just you subconscious trying to let you know that you're gay…and that maybe you do like Sasuke….I have heard from a few girls that he is quite the 'hottie(3).'"

Later in English

"Hey Shika." Kiba greeted.

"Hi Kiba. What's wrong? You look like something is bothering you "

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

'What is it with people asking me stuff today?' Shikamaru thought

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?"

'Hmm…Kiba doesn't know….I guess I could tell him…I don't think Naruto would mind and, though I would never admit it out loud, I could use some help with his problem.'

"Yes, I do."

"Well…" Kiba waited for Shikamaru to continue. "What 's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really, he's just a little freaked out that he had a sex dream about Sasuke."

"WHAT?!"

'Hmm…whatever those two are talking about might be interesting.' Thought the silver haired teacher sitting at the desk as he glanced up from his book to look at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"He had a sex dream about Sasuke." Shikamaru restated.

"I heard what you said dumbass! That just doesn't make any sense. Naruto hates Sasuke."

"Well there is a thin line between love and hate…wait shouldn't your first argument be that Naruto isn't gay?"

"Nah I saw this one coming."

"How did you notice when I didn't?"

"Well me and all my manly testosterone-"

"No you know what, I don't what to know anymore."

"No you sicko! I was just going to say that anytime I would talk about girls with Naruto he never seemed interested."

"Maybe that's because you only talk about Hinata."

"Oh shut up! What do you know?"

"Quite a bit actually."

'Well this is interesting. He, he. I love ease dropping on my students. They really should learn to keep there voices down when they sit so close to the front of the class.' Kakashi thought as he glanced back up at the two.

" Oh crap I think that Kakashi heard us."

"Nah he's too busy reading his 'book.'"

Meanwhile…

Naruto sat in eight period study hall, staring into space, when the realization hit him. He…was…gay. After his talk with Shikamaru, Naruto had spent most of his classes staring at the other students determined to find out if he was or wasn't gay. As he stared at the girls in his class willing himself to feel anything, he remembered many of his conversations with Kiba. When Kiba started to talk about girls (though most of the time it was about Hinata) he never really cared. Most of the time he would only pretend to be listening. His mind then started to think about the dream he had had about Sasuke…

_Flashback to dream_

… _Naruto sat silently in his chair, gazing up at the serious raven-haired boy. Sasuke stood behind a large podium, looking down at the paper, which the blonde assumed held the notes to his speech on them. Sasuke's dark eyes did not lift from his notes as his monotone voice dragged on about a subject that Naruto did not bother to listen to._

_The blonde looked around the large auditorium (he suspected that it was the very same one from his high school) and realized that he was the only person in the entire room._

_Sasuke seemed to not realize that his "inspirational" speech was being read to an audience of one… And one person who wasn't listening very much either._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_For a moment Naruto was certain that the boy up on the auditorium stage did not even hear him, since he continued on with his speech. But right when Naruto moved his gaze away from Sasuke, he heard the raven's voice stop._

_His blue eyes quickly returned to gaze up at the podium, but saw no one behind it._

_Naruto was about to rise from his seat, that lay directly in the center of the large room when he felt a pair of hands push his body back down in the old and uncomfortable chair. The blonde gasp as he was now face to face with the very same raven-haired boy._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked once again. "Wha… Weren't you just up on the stage?"_

_Sasuke merely smirked. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Sasuke hadn't even heard his question. This only made the blonde angrier. Well, if he was the raven's only audience then the least Sasuke could do would be to listen to his questions (even if they weren't related to the speech he gave at all)._

"_Hey, dumbass! I'm talking to y—"_

_Naruto's words were cut off when a pair of dry lips crushed themselves onto his own. Shocked and confused his eyes shot wide opened and stared at the raven currently kissing him. The blonde's hands went to push the raven-haired boy off of himself, but apparently Sasuke was stronger than Naruto gave him credit for._

_The raven's tongue glided across Naruto's lower lip which caused the blonde, who was currently being pined in the chair, to gasp. Sasuke took that chance to forcefully insert his tongue into the blonde's mouth._

_Surprised didn't cover the feelings surging through the blonde-haired boy._

'_Oh my fucking GOD! What the hell is Sasuke doing to me?!' Naruto screamed in his head._

_But Sasuke didn't stop there. Oh no. The raven was far from done with Naruto._

_After his tongue had literally traced every inch of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke removed his mouth from the blonde's and let his lip plant kisses along his jaw and down Naruto's throat._

"_Nghh." Naruto moaned._

_His blue eyes shot open once again when he realized that a moan of pleasure had just escaped from his mouth. He would have placed his hand over his mouth to try and hide the fact that Sasuke had made him moan out in pleasure, but he then realized that somehow, without the blonde even realizing it, his hands had found their way into Sasuke's spiked raven hair._

_It was like his body was moving completely of its own free will. Sasuke's wandering lips returned back to the blonde's mouth and Naruto realized that he was no longer putting up any fight against the surprise make-out session. Naruto then noticed that his disobedient hands were pulling Sasuke closer to his body._

_He also noticed that his pants suddenly felt so much tighter than they did a moment ago._

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' Naruto yelled in his head once again._

_Suddenly Sasuke's hand ran up Naruto's inner thigh and then pulled the blonde's leg up so that it could wrap around his waist. Naruto leg's seemed to like to obey Sasuke rather than their own, for once the raven pulled up the first leg, the second one followed suit._

_Naruto felt his body being lifted from his uncomfortable seat and carried off somewhere (since his eyes were closed he didn't exactly know where Sasuke was taking him)._

_The blonde's back was then forced hard against a wall. Naruto wondered to himself why he didn't feel the pain that should have followed, but he gave up on that thought once he felt Sasuke's lips roaming down his neck once again. The raven grinded his clothed erection into Naruto, making the blonde moan once again._

_Naruto did wish he would stop doing that. But everything that Sasuke was doing to him just felt so unbelievably good._

_Sasuke then moved his hands down to the buckle of Naruto's pants, pushing his body into the wall so that the blonde was still supported. He quickly removed the belt and began unzipping the wretched material. Without removing his legs from Sasuke's waist for very long, Naruto's jeans and his boxers were discarded somewhere in the room._

_The blonde made himself useful, while still attacking Sasuke's mouth with heated kisses, and worked on unzipping the raven's pants. Sasuke then began to help the blonde pulled both his pants and his own boxer down to reveal his pale legs._

_Slowly, the raven removed his lips from Naruto's face placed his fingers along the blonde's bruised lips._

_Naruto may not have known exactly what the raven wanted him to do, but his body did. Naruto's hand grabbed onto Sasuke's pale hand and inserted his long fingers into his mouth, coating them one by one with all the saliva he could muster. Naruto's blue eyes looked up at Sasuke and he could see the lustful expression the usually stoic boy wore._

_Once every digit was covered in Naruto's spit, Sasuke wasted no time in preparing the blonde's entrance and inserting two of his wet fingers into the tight hole. Naruto continued to let loud moans escape from his mouth from the pain and pleasure that he felt. The raven quieted the blonde by reattaching his lips onto Naruto's, once again letting his tongue freely roam the inside of the his mouth. He soon removed his fingers from Naruto and quickly replaced the digits with the head of his penis._

_A gasp of pain was emitted by Naruto, but the sound was muffled by Sasuke's hungry lips. The raven pushed slowly until he was completely inside of the whimpering blonde and there he waited until he felt that Naruto was used to the foreign feeling._

_Finally Naruto relaxed and Sasuke took it as a sign to proceed. The raven then pulled himself out of the blonde's entrance half way and then he thrust his hips upward, forcing himself back into Naruto, making the blonde moan out once again in pain and pleasure._

_Sasuke rested his forehead against the blonde's shoulder as he planted short pecks along Naruto's collarbone, while setting a rhythm for his thrusts. The blonde let out a particularly loud moan, the raven realized that he had hit the blonde prostate and continued to hit that very same spot, producing sweet sounds of pleasure from Naruto's slightly swollen lips._

_It wasn't long before the blonde felt as if he would simple split in half from the amount of sheer pleasure coursing through his body. But Sasuke, it would seem, was not done with the blonde just yet._

_The raven moved his hand in between his stomach and the blonde's and grabbed onto Naruto's forgotten member and began to stroke it in time with his movements. The blonde threw his head back into the wall behind him and began panting. He knew he couldn't last long._

_Just as Naruto had thought, he felt one final wave of pleasure rushing through him as Sasuke once again hit his prostate._

"_SASUKE!" Naruto called out as his vision became white and he came into Sasuke's hand and jolting the blonde violently out of his sleep… (4)_

And that boys and girls is how he finally realized that he was gay.

Sigh "Only 23 days left.(5) Good thing too cuz I that that school." Sasuke mumbled as he walked through the door. 'It's good to be home…oops spoke too soon.' he thought as he walked into the living room to find Kakashi and Itachi staring and smirking at him.

"I like it when you both stare at me like that….its comforting." he said nervously.

"What no 'hello' for your brother?" Itachi asked.

"Ugh!…Fine! Hello Itachi….what are you doing here anyway?"

"Since when do I need a reason to visit my favorite little brother?"

"Oh I'm your only brother."

"That's why you're my favorite. An I'm here because I'm done with my classes until I start med school this spring so I'm staying here."

"So you still want to be an optometrist?(6)"

"Yes."

"Ok and you both were staring at me because…."

"Well that was because…"Kakashi said. "I know something you don't know and I'm not going to tell you." Kakashi finished in a sing song voice.

"Do you really know something or are you just trying to bug me?" Sasuke asked annoyed. There were times when Sasuke liked Kakashi, maybe even loved him though he wouldn't say it out loud even if he was threatened with death, since he had taken him and Itachi in after their parent were killed, but then there were times like now that he really bugged Sasuke.

"Well as I was listening to my students' conversation I found out someone who likes you."

"If it's Sakura I know, I just don't care."

"No it's not her…I thought you told her you were gay like a year ago."

"I did. She just refuses to accept it."

"Oh well anyway this one you might actually consider."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's a guy and he's cute."

"Oh please! I know all the gay guys in school and none of them are cute."

"Well that's because he just found out he is gay and only told the two students in my class."

"How do you _not_ know you're gay?"

"Well he's not the brightest crayon in the box…and maybe a little too naïve and innocent to notice."

"Plus not as many people are as open to being gay as you are and just assume they're the social norm." Itachi stated.

"Well that makes sense…so who is it?"

"We're not telling you." Itachi said laughing.

"You know what, I hate you."

"Well we love you too." Kakashi and Itachi said.

"You two are really annoying sometimes."

**1. Show of hands who thought it was Sasuke at first.**

**2. I read that somewhere I think….If I took it from someone could someone tell me who so I can give them credit.**

**3. Ha, ha I made Shika use the word hottie.**

**4. Note from Lacey: ****I had to stop three times because I just started giggling too much. Having an over-active imagination can be a burden at times, dontcha know?**

**5. That's how many days I had left when I wrote this…now I have 10...oops**

**6. It's ironic cuz he's going blind in the series! And he's not a murderer in this fic…I wanted him to be around to be a smartass**

**Wow I interrupted a lot this chapter!**


	3. there are

**Yay! My computer isn't dying anymore….or at least not as fast. Yeah after I spent 350 on new computer parts I finally get it back for not, that is until I buy the next set of new parts. So I spent a lot of time on the chapter mostly because I didn't know where to end it. It was ether stop where I was at 3 pages or have a chapter that takes at least 10 minutes to read but goes through the whole day….so I went with option 1. Oh and this chapter is posted unproofread by anyone but me cuz my beta is currently in New York...let's face it Lace, that's what you are.**

**Disclaimer is the same.**

**Enjoy**

The next morning Naruto walked through the crowded school hallways looking for Shikamaru and Kiba. He finally found them sitting in the cafeteria eating gold fish and drinking ice tea. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys. So I've been thinking and I realized I'm gay." Naurto stated confidently.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked.

"Wait! What? You Knew?"

"duh."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Don't know. Seemed like one of those things you had to figure out yourself. Plus, would you have believed me?"

"Maybe!...no."

"If I may interrupt this wonderful argument in the making. It's great that you figured out if you like Sasuke or not?" Shika asked.

"Yeah what's up with that anyway? I thought you hated Sasuke."

"Wait. Did Shika tell you about that?"

"No, I'm psychic." Kiba aid sarcastically

"Not gonna lie that would be awesome."

"Oh wow. Yes Shika told me! You were acting so weird over the weekend and in chemistry I got worried and asked him if he knew what was up."

"Well of course I was acting weird it was only the period before I learned that I could be gay. I was a little distracted."

"A little distracted? You spent half the class zoning out and the other half staring at Sai Uchiha .

_Flashback_

_All through 2__nd__ period chemistry Naruto tried desperately to pay attention to focus on the experiment that he and Kiba were working on but was failing horribly._

'_How am I suppose to focus on this stupid lab when I'm trying to figure out whether I'm gay or not?' Naruto thought, 'Pay attention! Kiba needs help!'_

_10 minutes later….._

'_Wow I never realized before how much Sai looks like Sasuke…..they look more like brothers than cousins….wait doesn't Sasuke have a brother?...OH MY GOD why am I thinking about this?!...Shit! have I been staring at Sai this whole time?"_

_End of Flashback (1)_

"Do-do you think he noticed?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"I don't know I was too busy working on our chemistry lab you know, the one I had to work on _all by myself_."

"I'm sorry I was just so distracted and I tried to concentrate and help you but I ended up failing. Plus Sai looks _a lot_ like Sasuke."

"No it's all right. It's good that you were able to sort this out."

"But back to my original question that you never answered before you and Kiba got distracted, do you know if you like Sasuke or not?"

"I think that maybe I do."

"But I thought you hated him, you two don't exactly get along."

"Well it's not like I'm madly in love with him….I just think he's cute." Naruto explained.

"Hey Naurto if you spent chemistry staring at Sai because he looked like Sasuke, did you spend history starting at the real Sasuke?"

"No, thankfully I sit in the front of the class and he sits in the back."

Just then the 5 minute warning bell for homeroom rang.

"Well good luck dealing with the Uchihas in homeroom." Kiba said jokingly as he left.

"Don't worry everything will be ok. I'll see you in math Naurto." Shika said reassuringly. Nauro left for homeroom too with only one thought in his head. 'Homeroom is gonna suck!'

**1. Wow 2 flashbacks in 3 chapters I'm starting to act like family guy...wait that's not such a bad idea "Who's leg do I have to hump to get some reviews?"**

**Hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon. reviews? please? people I'm not too proud to beg!**


	4. no real

**Ok so now that I actually have some readers I'm hoping that that will motivate me to write faster. By the way I would like to thank ****blackraven1412BR, hollowsmile, and Pay Backs a Bitch for putting me on your alert lists…I was** **happy all day. The only problem I had with this chapter is I'm not far enough in the series to know exactly how Sai acts…only what I read from other FF so I made some stuff up. Disclaimer is the same. Enjoy.**

'Ok, this isn't sooo awkward.' Naruto thought as he sat in homeroom. 'I've been here 10 minutes and nothing has happened. Well maybe Shika was right and everything will be ok. Then there's only one thing to do…nap! At least then no one will bug me.' So Naruto put his head on his desk and slept the remaining 10 minutes of homeroom. When he woke up when the bell rang he gathered his books and was the last to leave the room.

As soon as he stepped out of the room, he found himself pinned to the wall by none other than Sai Uchiha. Sai was currently standing in front of Naruto with his right hand next to Naruto's head and his left hand on Naruto's hip. Naruto was incredible thankful that his homeroom was in a far corner of the school and that not many people would be able to see them because he didn't want the whole school to see him in such a suggestive pose with the other boy. And he didn't want people to think that he was gay... Just yet that is.

"Umm hi, Sai." Naruto said nervously being incredibly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Hello there, Naruto." Sai said laughing. "What's the matter you look a little nervous."

"No, I'm fine." Naruto said looking down. 'Hey when did my shoes get so interesting?'

"Really? I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything?"

'YES!' inner Naruto screamed. "No."

"Well that's good; I'd hate to make you uncomfortable Naruto. I couldn't help but notice all the starting you did yesterday…and not at me either."

"Well about that…I was just umm-" Naruto was cut off by Sai.

"Trying to decide if you were gay?"

"How did you know?"

"I know many things. I also happen to have very finely tuned gaydar."

"Oh. Shouldn't we get to class now Sai? We'll be late if we keep standing here."

"You shouldn't be late your class is only down the hall."

"Well what about you?"

Sai laughed. "Even if I run as fast as I can, I'll never make it."(1)

"Aren't you worried you'll get detention when you're late? Shouldn't you at least try to get there on time?"

"Who said I was going to be late?"

"But I thought you said-" Naruto was interrupted by Sai laughing loudly.

"Silly Naruto, you can only be late if you actually go to class. So what…" The rest of Sai's words were lost on Naruto as he came to the realization that Sai's hand was no longer on his hip and seemed to be traveling southward.

"Sorry, what?" Trying to distract himself from the fact that Sai had just grabbed him _there_.

"I said, so what do you think about getting out of here?" he said finally removing his hand.

"You mean just leave?"

"Sure I do it all the time."

"That is a good thing to admit to standing so close to a teacher." Came a voice from behind. Sai quickly spun around to see Kakashi smirking at him. "Now why don't you stop molesting Naruto and run along to class before I decide to have a nice chat with the principal about that nice little confession."

"Fine I'll go. See you around Naruto." Sai said as he left.

"You okay there Naruto? You looked like you could have used some help."

"Yes. Thank you so much." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at how cute the blond was being.

"Now, why don't I walk you to class so you aren't late?"

"No, I think I can make it." As he finished his sentence the bell rang. "On second thought, that would be great. I think being late for math two days in a row would be bad."

"Yes I think that Iruka would be quite pissed." Naruto laughed, momentarily shocked that his teacher just cursed. But since Kakashi was one of the few teachers that let his students call him by his first name, then Naruto figured that he probably wouldn't be too afraid to swear in front of them.

"Well let's go we wouldn't want to keep Iruka waiting." Naruto walked with Kakashi thankful that he didn't mention anything about what happened with Sai. They walked into class where they were met with an annoyed Iruka.

"Naruto this is the second day in a row that you have been late-"

"Actually Iruka that's my fault. I was having a discussion with Naruto in the hall and it seems I had lost track of time so I volunteered to walk him to class to help him avoid your wrath."

"Well thank you Kakashi. That was very thoughtful, you can take your seat now Naruto."

"Are you okay Naruto, you look a little pale." Shikamaru asked concerned as Naruto sat down.

"Don't ask. You don't wasn't to know."

"Oh come on what could be so bad."

"Well you know how you said everything would be okay? Well it wasn't!"

"Sai noticed then?"

"_Noticed_?! He did more than that!"

"What did he do?"

"He grabbed my…_you know_!" Naruto whispered the last words to his friend.

"Yep, you were right; I really didn't want to know."

"Shika, you're a great friend, but if we ever get chased by zombies… I'm sooo tripping you."

**1.****Been there I was once late for class everyday for half a semester…teacher never noticed.**

_**Please**_** review?!**


	5. chapter titles

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5….so never thought this story would actually make it to 5 chapters I was thinking 2 maybe 3 tops cuz well, I'm not that great a writer. Although I did get on someone's fav list last chapter I'd like to tell you who and which list it actually was but I accidentally deleted the email. **

**Disclaimer: No, if you don't know what it is by now I'm not going to bother to remind you. Enjoy.**

Sai sat at lunch table moodily stabbing his Mac n' Cheese not really wanting to eat any of it.

"What are you doing here?" Sai looked up to see his cousin sitting down at the table. "I thought you said in homeroom that you didn't feel like staying in school today."

"I don't. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kakashi catching me talking about leaving." Sai replied.

"Dude, just because Kakashi is cooler than the other teachers doesn't mean you can talk about sneaking out in front of him."

"I know, you dumbass. I didn't know he was there."

"Really? Because you usually pay close attention to who's around when you are about to leave school." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused by his cousin's actions.

Sai smirked. "Well I was a tad distracted."

Sasuke laughed. "And what or should I say _who_ distracted you so?"

"The boy I had pinned to the wall, who I was _also_ trying to convince to come with me."

"I can't believe you even waste your time on the losers at this school. The cute ones are straight and the gay ones are ugly."

"See, Sasuke, that's where you and I differ. You gave up on the guys at this school and I haven't. You've got nothing and do you want to know what I've got?"

"A STD?" Sasuke asked annoyed with the conversation.

"No, you jackass. I've got a cute _AND_ gay boy to chase after."

'Hmm….I wonder if this is the same one who has a crush on me.' Sasuke thought. "And this mystery boy of yours is…."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied back simply.

'Let's see cute, innocent…not exactly bright…yep sounds like who Kakashi and Itachi were talking about.'

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Sai but you're going to have a little trouble if you want Naruto." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Why? What do you know?"

"He likes me." Sasuke said as he picked up his tray and walked away from the table.

"How do you know?" Sai called after him before he resumed the destruction of his lunch.

"Hi Sai." Said Sakura Haruno in a voice that Sai assumed she thought was seductive. "Where'd Sasuke go?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You know, it's not polite to answer a question with a question."

"It's also not polite to sit at a table to which you haven't been invited or have been asked to join."

"Well, I only sat down to wait and see if Sasuke was coming back. I didn't think you'd care." Sakura huffed, already annoyed by the blunt boy.

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what? You're a jerk?"

Sai ignored her comment and continued to speak. "Sasuke doesn't want you. Sasuke has never wanted you. _And_ unless you magically grow a dick, very doubtful, Sasuke will NEVER want you. He. Is. Gay."

**Well it wasn't as long as my other chapters, but hey Sasuke figured out who liked him and Sakura got royally shut down by Sai so I think we can put this in the success pile. I've got writers block bad.**


	6. oh well

**Welcome back! It's been longer than I'd hoped but my beta is once again on vacation and it's four pages TYPED so please don't be mad. So I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that it appears that I have overcome my writers block, the bad news is the story is almost over. Ok everyone group "aww" 1….2…3….good job people. So this chapter starts out with Sasuke right after he left Sai at lunch**. **Oh and while I don't hate Sakura as much as I used to, she started out as stupid and annoying and she's going to stay that way because it amuses me. **

**Disclaimer: No I already told you last chapter I'm not repeating it anymore…it depresses me so….crys**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke walked down the hall after he left lunch early to go and talk to Kakashi. He walked into the room to find him sitting behind the desk reading his book.

"It's Naruto." He stated.

"What's Naruto?" Kakashi asked hoping to annoy Sasuke.

"Quit playing dumb I know it's him that likes me."

"How'd you find out anyway?"

"Sai told me how he had Naruto pinned to the locker earlier and I just kind of put it together."

"Oh. Did Sai know that Naruto likes you, because it didn't really look like it this morning."

"He does now."

"How'd he react to that? He seemed pretty interested."

"Don't know. I told him as I was walking away from the table."

"So what are you going to do about this anyway?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about asking him out but I don't know how to go about that because Naruto and I have never really gotten along."

"I would suggest a different method than Sai used. Being pinned to a locker and having his dick grabbed only seemed to freak him out."

Sasuke laughed. "Yep that sounds like Sai alright. I guess I'll just talk to him later."

After his last class Naruto was standing at his locker trying to decide if he should take some of his homework or avoid it until homeroom the next morning like he usually did…..'Hmmm waste my time today or make use of the time I have in homeroom when I never have anything else to do anyway….homeroom it is!' Naruto thought. As he turned to walk to Kiba's locker to for a ride home so he didn't have to ride the stupid bus, he saw Sasuke walking toward him.

"Hey Naruto, do you think that I could talk to you for a minute?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, why not?" 'Breath Naruto. He can't possibly know.' Naruto thought trying to reassure himself.

"Well certain things have come to my attention the last few days" Sasuke said avoiding speaking of exactly what 'things' in an attempt to keep from embarrassing Naruto too much. "And I know we haven't gotten along great in the past, but, if you think about it, all we ever really did was pick on each other over a silly little rivalry."

'Sasuke's kind of cute when he's rambling. How did I _not_ know I was gay again?…' Naruto wonder when he realized what he had just thought.

"So I guess the point of all this is that I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something with me sometime."

"Do _something_? You mean like a _date_?" Naruto asked shocked. 'Did Sasuke just _ask me out_?'

"Yes. I would enjoy that. I hope that you'll say yes, but I'll understand if you don't want to."

"… Do you think that maybe you could give me a little while to think about it? I could tell you in homeroom."

"Sure. That would be fine with me, Naruto."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said and walked to Kiba's locker where he and Shikamaru were already waiting for him.

"Ready to leave yet?" Kiba asked when he saw Naruto.

"Yeah. Pretty much, but do you think I could talk to you guys about something." Naruto whispered the last part to his friends, letting his gaze wander around the hallway just to make sure no one was around them.

"Yeah." They both said at once.

"Well, when I was at my locker Sasuke came over to talk to me. He sort of rambled a little bit about how we haven't gotten along well in the past and about how there really wasn't any reason for it. And then he asked out… but I don't know what I should do."

"Do you mean to tell me that after four dateless years at this high school you got hit on twice in one day?"

"Geez. Gay for a day and suddenly he's _Mister Popular_." Kiba laughed.

"I think that you should give him a chance." Shikamaru said. "He does seem to have matured a bit and you two have mostly just avoided each other for the last few years so I think that this might work."

"Thanks for the advice. I told him that I would give him my answer in homeroom tomorrow."

The Next Day…

Naruto walked toward his homeroom as soon as he got to school. Knowing Sasuke and how anti-social he could be, Naruto guessed that he would end up sitting in the mostly disserted homeroom avoiding his peers until the bell rang. As he walked through the door he discovered that for once he was right and Sasuke was indeed sitting in the back of the room by himself reading.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Naruto said sitting in a seat next to Sasuke. It never matters where anyone sat, because their homeroom teacher never bothered to give them assigned seat. Besides, the teacher usually just counted heads to see if he had the right amount of student as attendance. (1)

"Morning." Sasuke replied. "… So have you given any thought to what I asked you yesterday?"

"Actually I have." he replied after a short intake of breath. "And I decided that I would like to go out with you."

"Really? That's great!" Sasuke said with a rare smile. "How about we do something this Friday?"

"I'd like that."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… Do you just want to go to a movie or something?"

"That would be good. How about I look up what movies are showing and the times and then we pick which one we want to go see?"

"Yeah, that would be good since I have no idea what new movies are out."

"So do you have any homework to do or anything? Because I really need to get this book read or I'm going to fail English." he said, sounding a little guilty for having to ignore the blonde.

"I actually have _a lot _to do, because I put off all my homework till homeroom too." (2) Naruto gave a short laugh to which Sasuke also gave a small smile.

The two sat in comfortable silence working on their homework until homeroom started.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Came a singsong voice from Sakura. She gave a confused look when she noticed the familiar blonde sitting next to him. "Why are you sitting with Naruto? I thought you didn't even like him."

"I've changed my mind."

"Yeah Sakura, haven't you heard?" A taunting voice came from behind the pink-haired girl. "Naruto and Sasuke like each other. Isn't it cute? And I remember telling you _yet again _yesterday that he was gay and wasn't interested in you." Sai said jokingly.

"I thought you were just lying because you don't like me."

"How about all the times I told you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I thought you were joking."

"No, Sakura. I was never joking and just to prove it to…" Sasuke said before grabbing Naruto and pulling him into a kiss. As he pulled away he smirked at Sakura while Naruto looked down trying to hide his intense blush. Sakura appeared to be outraged and stormed away while Sai stood there laughing.

"Well that was entertaining." Sai said when he was able to stop laughing.

"Sai are you mad at me because I didn't want to go out with you?" Naruto asked not wanting to make enemies with Sasuke's relatives.

"Nah. Sasuke's own personal stalker is the only one you have to be mad at for going out with him…when are you guys going out anyway?"

"Sometime on Friday." Sasuke answered before his gaze returned to his book.

**1. Yeah my homeroom teacher last year really did that. I told my friends and at first they didn't believe he would actually do something that stupid but yep he counted us. **

**2. Mostly I just had nothing else for them to talk about till my next event. For once I have no witty conversation to use to distract you guys from realizing that this isn't that great a story.**


	7. That is all

**Hiya! So this chapter skips a day starts out on Friday night because the last chapter was only Wednesday morning ….yep took me 6 chapter to get through 4 days and I didn't have anything to do with Thursday and if I don't skip it this story with never end.**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is.**

**Enjoy**

Naruto stood in front of the movie theater waiting anxiously for Sasuke. He had gotten there early because he didn't want to be late but was now in a near panic attack. 'What if he isn't really coming? What if I'm stood up for my first date? What if he never really liked me and was only tricking me to come tonight and is standing somewhere videotaping me so that he can show the whole school what an idiot I am? What if—'

"Hey, Naruto. Been waiting long?" Sasuke said interrupting Naruto's mental break down.

"Hey, Sasuke. No. I haven't been waiting too long."

"That's good, let's go in." He said wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder and walking into the theater. They had agreed the day before to go and see the 9 o'clock showing of _Blades of Glory_ (1). They bought their tickets and then went to the snack counter and bought popcorn and sprites. They went to their theater and sat down to watch the previews which is when Naruto saw something that truly shocked him.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto said.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Look three rows up and a little to the right." He answered. Sasuke looked where he was instructed and laughed. Sitting in the exact spot that Naruto had mentioned previously were none other Kakashi and Iruka- making out like a couple of teenagers. (2)

"What the hell is so funny? Those are our teachers!"

"Oh come on Naruto, they're allowed to have lives you know."

"Teachers have lives?! I thought they just unplugged them after school!" (3)

Sasuke laughed again. "Yes they do. Now the movie is starting so let's just watch." They watched the movie occasionally whispering jokes and comments back and forth. When movie ended they left the theater carefully avoiding an uncomfortable encounter with Kakashi and Iruka and Sasuke drove Naruto home.

"So did you have a good time?" Sasuke asked Naruto when he parked outside his house.

"Yeah, I did. The movie was really funny. How about you?"

"I had a good time too. So do you think you'd want to do this again sometime?"

"Awww. Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Naruto teased.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm asking." Sasuke said before leaning in to kiss Naruto. Their lips meet and Naruto eagerly kissed back. After a few seconds they pulled away.

"Well, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto said getting out of the car.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke replied before driving home. Sasuke got home to find that Kakashi had yet to come home. 'Maybe he's having a sleepover at Iruka's tonight.' Sasuke thought.

The End

**1.****Apparently I went there on a date or so a few people have told me. Didn't know it at the time, didn't even know he liked me either. He was a homophobe too! It was hilarious!**

**2.****That's for you Lacey, I know how much you wanted me to put them together.**

**3.****Someone told me that in the first grade and I **_**believed **_**them. Of course my first grade teacher was a dick and I would have believed anything about him.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I don't have ideas for new Naruto stories right now but if you want you can go to my beta's page Kodoku na Oujo because she has some good ones...she's also the one who wrote the yaoi in the second chapter.**


	8. Or not

**Alright this is seriously the end this time. I've had this scene stuck in my head for a while now and it's annoying me, so here it is. This is unbeta mostly i just didn't feel like making like annoying my beta with two chapters at the same time. (the smart people will get that reference, the dumb people's heads may explode trying to figure it out) It was also done on notepad which every computer has but no one is sure why because it's stupid and doesn't even have spell check but I'm desperate.  
Disclaimer: Same **

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke woke up early the next morning to find that Kakashi had still not come back from his date with Iruka. The sat in front of the living room T.V. and ate cereal waiting to taunt Kakashi about his date. Finally he heard the front door open and in walked Kakashi in yesterday's clothes.  
"Good morning Sasuke." He greeted as he walked into the living room.  
"Good morning, how did your sleepover at Iruka's go"  
"It was good. Wait, how do you know I was with Iruka"  
"Well, how should I put this? Oh I know!" Sasuke said. "I know something you don't know and I'm not going to tell you." Sasuke said using the same sing song voice that Kakashi had used on him when he knew something and was tring to annoy him.  
"Do you really know something or are you just trying to bug me?" Kakashi replying with the same response Sasuke had given him. "Hang on weren't you on a date last night too? Would it be possible that the only reason you know anything would be that you saw us together"  
"Oh alright! Naruto saw you a couple rows ahead of us and pointed out that our teacher were making out!" Sasuke said annoyed that he hadn't had the chance to bug Kakashi for at least a little while like Kakashi had bugged him.  
"Aww was Naruto traumatized"  
"A little. But I think he'll recover"  
"So is he your boyfriend now"  
"Yes he is"  
"Isn't that cute"  
"I am not now, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be cute"

**The end**

**That's it, it's done! And sorry XXkibaliciousXXimagrl I still maintain that it is too early to write an actually sex scene for them.**


End file.
